


Tango

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean se retrouve inscrit à la danse de force par sa mère, il devra faire équipe avec Eren pour son évaluation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, 'cets pas très drôle, mais je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, et pis, who knows! Peut-être y aura-t-il une suite, je ne sais pas encore, j'ai pas d'idées

« Et Jean se retrouve avec… Bah Eren. Bon courage à tous pour votre évaluation de danse. » Petra range la boîte de tirage au sort. J'aurais voulu être avec Mikasa, moi. Pas cet enflammé de la danse qu'est Eren! Merci maman! 'Tu te feras des amis' qu'elle m'a dit. Résultat? Je suis en couple avec Eren Jaeger pour danser! Nan mais la danse, quoi. LA DANSE, MERDE! On se place l'un à côté de l'autre.

« J'te vois bien en petite robe rouge, car c'est pas moi qui la porterai. »

« Ta gueule, Jaeger. Et puis, elle t'ira mieux qu'à moi, t'es brun. » On attend que les profs soient là pour préparer notre éval' que je compte foirer pour ne pas avoir à retourner dans cette école. J'espère ne pas tomber sur Levi, paraît que c'est un vrai sadique avec sa canne. Je vais voir Petra.

« Dites madame Ral, vu que je suis avec un homme et qu'il y a le même nombre d'hommes que de femmes et que Mikasa est avec Sasha, on pourrait échanger, non? »

« Non, les groupes ont été faits au hasard. » Elle me répond en souriant. « C'est plus amusant comme ça. » Ah bon, tu trouves? Je me retrouve avec le plus taré, Eren « Je serai le roi de la danse » Jaeger. Tandis que ma belle Mikasa se retrouve avec cette cinglée de Sasha Braus.

Comme par hasard, on se retrouve avec Levi. Est-ce que ça peut être pire? Je ne crois pas. On va dans une salle à côté.

« Très bien, dansez-moi un tango »

« Pa-Pardon? »

« Un tango. Vous m'avez bien entendu, Jean Kirschtein. » On s'exécute.

Vous vous souvenez quand je vous disais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire? SI, c'est pire! Trois coups de canne plus tard, je me retrouve collé à Jaeger. Mais quand je dis collé, c'est collé-serré. Beurk. Contre Jaeger, merde!

« C'est quoi ces têtes?! Mettez un peu de grâce sur vos visages, nom de Dieu! » Tu l'as vue la tienne, de tête?! On commence à danser de nouveau.

« Ca, tu ferais moins la gueule, Jaeger. » On enchaîne les pas collés l'un à l'autre.

« Hein? C'est à cause de ta gueule de cheval, ça, Kirschtein! » On se décolle pour se recoller.

« Ma gueule de… T'sais c'qu'elle te dit ma gueule de cheval, Jaeger?! » Cette fois, je lâche la danse.

« Sûrement plein de choses, Kirschtein. Et vous, Jaeger, calmez-vous! »

« Okay » Il dit 'okay' mais me lance un regarde foutage de gueule.

« C'est quoi ton 'blème, Jaeger?! »

« MON problème?! Mon problème, c'est TOI Kirschtein! »

« Ah parce que tu crois que j'ai demandé à être avec toi, ducon?! J'aurais préféré être avec Mikasa! »

« Parle pas de ma sœur adoptive comme ça! T'as aucune chance de toutes façons! »

« C'est parce que j'ai pas tenté! Sinon, elle me serait tombée dans les bras! »

« Elle est pas zoophile, gueule de cheval »

« Mais hey, le cheval, c'est génial, ils le disent à la télé! »

« C'est sûr, c'est le new sexy, les gueules de cheval! »

Je le chope par le col.

« Retraite-moi encore de cheval et ça va sérieusement barder, Jaeger! »

« Et il va me faire quoi, le cheval, hein? »

« T'en coller une! » Je serre le poing quand ma bouche rencontre celle de Jaeger. On s'est poussés mutuellement. Je vais juste gerber et le démonter ensuite.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin, Jaeger?! »

« C'est pas Eren, c'est moi. A la base, je voulais faire s'entrechoquer vos têtes, mais vous êtes trop grands. » Je vais tuer le prof! C'est quoi ce sadique?

« Bien. Aucune plainte ne sera admise pendant cette semaine et puisque de toute évidence, vous aimez ça, vous allez danser le tango. » Quoi?! Maman… Je t'aime, tu vois, mais là, je te HAIS!

On a bossé comme des fous toute la semaine, on a pris quelques coups de canne, des coups de tête aussi, ça a été l'enfer. Tout ça pour quoi? Finir bons derniers. Ma mère m'a réinscrit et Jaeger est mon partenaire de danse pour le restant de l'année car 'ça marchait si bien' entre nous. On va juste s'entretuer, mais c'est rien. Y'a des jours où je hais ma mère!

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous aurez aimé malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas très drôle


End file.
